Yet Another Happy Victory
Denmark San Marino }} is the tenth episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Lighthouse. Akraberg, Faroe Islands, Denmark. -> (Palazzo Pubblico. San Marino, San Marino.) Go to the oldest republic in the world, and search for the official government building where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Pubblico. San Marino, San Marino. -> (Cava dei Balestrieri. San Marino, San Marino.) Now go to the location shown in the provided picture, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - dei Balestrieri. San Marino, San Marino. DETOUR Marino's Music or Cultural Cuisine. Your choice. In Marino’s Music, see the music video for the Sanmarinese entry in Eurovision from 2012, The Social Network Song. Find the exact time in the video, where this screenshot is taken, and you will get your next clue. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. In Cultural Cuisine, you will have to find out what this piece of meat is. Once you have the correct name for it, you will get your next clue. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Clue 4 - dei Balestrieri. San Marino, San Marino. -> (Helioport Borgo Maggiore. San Marino, San Mairno.) Your next clue is located in a roundabout, which is joint by Via Ventotto Luglio and Via del Bando. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Borgo Maggiore. San Marino, San Mairno. -> (Monte Titano. San Marino.) Head to the highest point in San Marino, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Note: you don’t need to specify a city. Clue 6 - Titano. San Marino. ROADBLOCK Who can navigate in cultural heritage? Note: Koror, Tung and John have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will search the Sanmarinese area of the UNESCO website for a specific document in which this picture can be found. We need the name of the entire document, and once you have the correct name, you will get your next clue. Note: the Pass Option is available for this Roadblock. Clue 7 - Titano. San Marino. -> (Montale. San Marino, San Marino.) Now go to one of the three peaks overlooking the city of San Marino. This is where you will find your next clue. If you guess for the wrong peak, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - San Marino, San Marino. -> (Museo delle Cere. San Marino, San Marino.) Go to a museum located close to Museum delle Armi Antiche. This museum is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 9 - delle Cere. San Marino, San Marino. -> (Basilica di San Marino. San Marino, San Marino.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This church is located in San Marino and is the main church of the City of San Marino. This cathedral is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Szymon & Jamie. Gallery 10860940_10204132705383271_6813391531923954451_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Basilica di San Marino. San Marino, San Marino. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)